


Best friends older brother.

by ackersass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, College, High School, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersass/pseuds/ackersass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT. Eren has a crush on Mikasa's older brother, Levi Ackerman. Mikasa stays behind at school late so she tells Eren to go to her house without her where he has an encounter with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> ONE SHOT ALERT! I need to start writing more fanfics for my other work but I decided to do a one shot.  
> ENJOY  
> p.s my tumblr is captainsassypxnts if you have any ideas for fanfics ;D

Eren Jaeger is a student at Shinganshima High, where he goes to with his best friends Armin and Mikasa, he was a good student with good grades but the one thing that bothered Armin and Mikasa was that he’s never had a proper love life, he’s been out on dates but never got into a committed relationship with anyone no matter how much they liked the teen, he just wasn’t interested.

“Eren, why don’t you ask Annie out? She’s been asking about you” Armin sat next to his best friend concerned about him, the question made the brunet sigh. “I’ve told you Armin, I’m not interested” He said with apologetic smile continuing to read his book in front of him. Mikasa got pissed off with him moving the book out of the way “Eren… When will you ever date someone?” She said harshly which made Eren’s eyes widen but looked down at the table in front of him. “I… Already have someone I’m interested in but I never have a chance with him” The word at the end of his sentence made his best friends widen his eyes “Him!?” They both said in unison.

“Yeah, him. I thought I told you that I’m gay?” He whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear him. “I-I don’t think so?” Mikasa and Armin looked at each other, sighing at their stupid attempts of setting Eren up. “Ah forget it.” Mikasa sighed as he rubbed her forehead “You still coming over tonight for studying?” She looked at Eren who flustered a little bit nodding in agreement “Y-Yeah” And with that they left for their last 3 lessons.

After school had ended, Eren was waiting outside the school gate for Mikasa and Armin since they had the same lesson and he might as well wait since he didn’t know if anyone was home at Mikasa’s, her parents could be there or her brother…That was the person Eren had a huge crush on but he was never around since he went to college a lot or he was stuck in his room most of the time. 10 minutes went by after lessons had finished and Eren got a text off Mikasa ‘Just go ahead without me, Levi is in but the door may be locked so just use the key’ The teen blushed dark, thinking about Levi being in the household made him not want to go but he wanted to go at the same time.

After a few minutes of debating to himself he decided to go without Mikasa and walked down to her house whilst his face was beetroot red but he tried to hide it which was so hard. He managed to get to her house without looking like an idiot, getting his key out and unlocking the door to be met by silence “Maybe Levi isn’t here today” He muttered to himself as he shut the door behind him, taking his shoes off and putting his bag down. “Your wrong” A voice was to be heard in the kitchen then a heard poked out from the door way. It was Levi. Eren jumped as he quickly looked at the other “Oh hi, Mikasa said I could come straight in” He scratched the back of his head as Levi walked out into the hallway “Yeah, she texted me not so long ago. I didn’t realise what time it was” He rubbed his eyes and running a hand through his undercut.

To Eren, Levi was some kind of God. The way he looked and acted but he couldn’t help but fall for him even if one was in college and the other was still in high school. “You can wait in the kitchen or living room if you wish” He snapped Eren out his thoughts before winking and going back upstairs. That wink. It made Eren’s face go beetroot red once again, quickly going into the kitchen to sit at the table and getting something to drink, hopefully he didn’t give a bad impression to the older male.

After 15 more minutes of waiting of Mikasa, Eren was getting bored and was determined to start studying without her.He went to get his school bag bringing out his textbooks and papers and got to studying and not noticing when Levi came back in the kitchen.

“Hey” He made Eren jump in his seat which made him chuckle “Well I wasn’t expecting that” Eren muttered before Levi came to sit next to him and look over his shoulder, “What you studying?” He had a slight hint of concern in his voice like he was actually interested in what Eren was studying “Umm English Literature” He kept his head down so he wouldn’t meet the older male’s gaze which made Levi question him “Why don’t you look at me?”

His question made the teen fluster and he finally managed to look up at the college student with a slight blush on his face “Because…”Come on Eren you can do it. “I have a crush on you” He said as Levi gave a look that gave the expression saying ‘I knew it’ but he just didn’t say anything. Levi pulled his chair closer to Eren’s which made him blush more and he was about to say something “Le--!” He was silenced by Levi’s lips on top of his which he eventually melted into before pulling away and looking into Levi’s beautiful eyes. Then they were disturbed by a cough which startled them both to see Mikasa standing in the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently before Levi smirked “Well at least you didn’t walk in on us having sex” He winked at his sister as Eren blushed brightly before they both got killed by Mikasa.

They both stayed alive by the way.


End file.
